Coffe Scene
by Tamayasa
Summary: SPOILER 2x22 New York - La scène du Breadstix revue rapidement et du point de vue de Blaine. C'est court mais j'avais très envie de l'écrire.


**Titre :**** Coffee Scene**

**Genre :**** Romance / One-shot très très court**

**Rating :**** K**

**Couple :**** Klaine**

**Disclaimers :**** Glee, Kurt et Blaine = Pas à moiiiiii !**

**Résumé :**** SPOILER 2X22 ! La scène Klaine de l'épisode : J'explique cette scène de plusieurs façons, en voici une : Et si Blaine n'avait absolument pas prévu de « le » dire à Kurt à ce moment là ?**

**NdA :**** One-shot très court et sans prétention. Juste une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis deux jours.**

oOoOoOKlaineOoOoO**  
><strong>

«Tu aurais dû voir ça… On était tous devant le panneau des résultats, abasourdis… On repart à l'hôtel et là Santana pête un plomb »

_Je ne sais pas si j'aurais aimé voir ça… Santana peut-être diablement effrayante quand elle est en colère, _pensa Blaine.

Il se contenta de sourire en coin, les yeux rivés sur Kurt face de lui. Son compagnon lui racontait son voyage à New York dont il revenait le matin même. Son regard bleuté était brillant d'excitation, son sourire presqu'ineffaçable. Blaine n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de lui tant il le trouvait craquant et adorable. En général, Blaine trouvait toujours Kurt craquant. Mais le voir aussi enjoué décuplait ce sentiment et c'était un pur bonheur pour les yeux.

De plus, ces quelques jours loin l'un de l'autre lui avait fait prendre pleinement conscience de la présence importante de Kurt dans son existence, et plus particulièrement dans son cœur. Il lui avait manqué…

_Il y a juste une chose que je ne comprends pas…_

« Mais, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue… Tu n'as pas l'air triste pourtant… »

Blaine fronça doucement les sourcils, gardant son menton au creux de sa paume. C'est vrai ça… Pourtant Kurt avait été terriblement déçu lors de leur défaite aux Régionales et là, il semblait serein, heureux…

« Et bien c'était quand même exceptionnel… J'ai pris l'avion pour la première fois… J'ai déjeuné chez _Tyffany's_… »

Le regard de Kurt s'intensifia lorsqu'il prononçait ces mots. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer et ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire attendri.

Dieu, Kurt, que ça fait du bien de te voir aussi heureux et satisfait, savourant juste les petits plaisirs que la vie peut t'offrir… et surtout être toi, entièrement, complètement, sincèrement, _toi_…

« J'ai chanté sur une grande scène de Broadway… » Continua Kurt en prenant son gobelet de café et en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait encore ajouter.

Blaine le dévorait du regard et pensa alors un très fort _Oooh Kurt si tu savais comme_ « Je t'aime »…

...

_Oh… _Il cilla.

…_Je viens de dire ce que je viens de penser où c'est mon esprit qui me joue des tours ?... _

_Oh non… Vue la tête que fait Kurt, je l'ai définitivement dis…_

_Blaine… Continue de sourire continue de sourire continue de sourire continue de sourire…_

Kurt semblait sous le choc. Il le vit avaler son café avec beaucoup de prestance, et le fixer d'un regard vraiment très surpris et… sans doute un peu incertain.

Blaine ne laissa strictement rien paraître du combat intérieur qui s'était engagé en lui depuis précisément 2 secondes et demi. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de dire cela à Kurt. Et pourtant, c'était sorti, tout aussi naturellement qu'un « _tu es adorable_ » ou un « _je suis fou de toi_ ». Il le pensait, oh définitivement oui il le pensait, mais Kurt ne répondait pas…

Leurs regards ne se détournèrent pas une seconde l'un de l'autre. Blaine put lire de la surprise dans celui de Kurt, et aussi une question : « _C'est vrai… ?_ ». Et il aima cet air, tout autant que tous les airs et toutes les expressions que pouvait prendre le visage de Kurt.

Alors il lui sourit. Juste un peu. Accentuant son regard pour appuyer les mots qu'il lui a soufflé et pour lui montrer qu'il était sincère et définitivement amoureux de lui.

Kurt sembla prendre une légère inspiration et lui répondit enfin. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, tendre… Et Blaine, pour son propre bien sans doute, ne fut plus capable de penser un seul mot de plus.


End file.
